The invention relates to a starter device for an internal combustion engine wherein the starter device has a drive element and an output element. The drive element comprises a device for rotatingly driving the starter device. The output element is supported rotatably about an axis of rotation and has means for releasably connecting it to a crankshaft of the internal combustion engine. A coil spring is arranged between the drive element and the output element in operative connection; in the axial direction, it is positioned between an abutment on the drive element and an abutment on the output element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,390 B2 discloses a starter device comprising a drive element and an output element between which a coil spring is arranged. In addition, a pressure spring is provided that forces the coil spring against the cable drum constituting the drive element. In this way, it is prevented that the coil spring during operation can move between the cable drum and the drive element. The pressure spring represents an additional part so that the number of required individual parts is increased, this leading also to greater weight.